Don't you leave
by BaaaakaGirl
Summary: "You don't dare leaving me again!" he whispered as he caressed her cheek. "How do you know that I am not already gone...?" she replied and turned her face away from his, she couldn't look him in the eyes. "If you were already gone, how could I then do this?" He placed a hand under her chin and made her look at him while he leaned closer to those soft lips he'd missed for so long.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: This story is very long, just so you know and I may not update chapters very often but I promise to make the chapters longer than this at least. Before any of you say anything, this is a prologue and have, yes, a very big deal to do with the story even if the story won't show what happened before later, but well… do enjoy :)**

**~(^3^)~**

**I don't own the Teen titans, they belong entirely to the warner brothers. I do own some names in this story, but not the characters.)**

* * *

She didn't feel the cold, she didn't feel the hard winds tugging at her short skirt or biting her already sore skin. All she could feel was heartache, a cold horrible ache where the heart was supposed to be. She felt horrible… literally broken.

All she could think about was his voice, yelling at her. What had she done wrong this time? Had she may be broken a promise to him? Was that why he was so angry at her? But it didn't matter; she didn't want to go back there. She wouldn't go back there… The others maybe didn't know about it, they didn't even know that he yelled at her sometimes… that he hurt her physically without thinking about it and they didn't need to know either. They would also be happier without her; she wouldn't 'cause them any trouble any more.

She missed the old days, when life was simple. When they laughed and fought crimes together, when they were just mere teens fighting crime, when they didn't have to care about feelings like this! But time moved faster than they had thought and boom! Suddenly they were almost adults.

Practically she was already an adult on her own home planet, but this wasn't her home planet. She was a teen here and in just a couple of two or three years she would be a full fledge adult. She would be able to do as she pleased, though she had the right to do that now as well, right? She didn't belong to anyone, not anymore at least.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to force the tears away. She didn't want to cry, she didn't have to cry, she was strong enough to not cry… But why was she feeling so lost then? Why was a guy having her on her knees crying? Why did her body ache for his touch even if he hurt her? She didn't want to see him with another girl, even if she had to die to protect him from it. Was this normal?

She hugged herself tighter and started to rub her forearms in an attempt to sooth herself. What she needed right now was a hug, a real hug. Someone she could turn to, not the team. She didn't want them to know about this and then they would realize that she was trying to leave them, she couldn't have that happen. But… there was no other. There was no other that could sooth her except them. She had no other friends…

Friends…? What were _friends_ anyway? Was it a kind of expression? Were they someone you were close to? Is it someone you like? …Maybe just a word? What was the meaning of _friends_? She didn't know, but she wanted to.

_Friends… what are _friends _in this world? I don't know this words meaning even if this planet has become like home… We don't have it back home, closest is routha, weak. _

She swallowed as she looked up at the grey clouded skies as the rain fell on her face, mixing with her salty tears. It was relaxing… this was relaxing, she thought. This was very relaxing.

She was oblivious about the buzzing sound of the aircraft flying up the side of the T formed tower. She wasn't paying any attention at all until she heard the heavy footsteps of the creatures coming up behind her.

She turned around readying herself with green glowing hands but the green lights faded when she saw who the creatures where and instead bowed her head while her hands fell down her sides, as if she admitted defeat.

"Ready to go, Troq?" one of the Gordanian's asked with a heavy accent no human would be able to place as the young tamaranian princess nodded her head.

She slowly held her hands out and a pair of heavy handcuffs, exactly the same as the once she had when she first arrived at Earth were heavily placed from her elbows to the very tip of her fingers. Memories was brought up by the cuffs as she said, "As promised, you'll leave planet Earth alone?"

"As promised," the Gordanian said and then pushed the captive princess towards the large aircraft, which could be explained better as a spacecraft. "This piece of rock doesn't have anything in our interest anymore, now move it!"

With a last glance over her shoulder the red haired alien princess walked onto the spacecraft with her head held high as she hoped her friends would be safe now. They wouldn't miss her anyways since all they did was ignore her or complain about her doing something wrong, they would be better without her.

Her last thought though before the spacecraft's door closed before her and she no longer could see the tower that had been her home for almost three years was, _Will they even notice that I am gone? _

* * *

**Review! You'll know what happened later on in the story, this doesn't explain much of it, I know but trust me this has a big deal of the story. **

**This story isn't really a slave story, but I should just shut up since you probably won't read this anyways. Hope you enjoy and please do review and I may do more chapters. **


	2. Family reunion

**I know that it's a very long time since I've uploaded but I seriously had forgotten about fanfiction completely! I'm really sorry and I promise that I'll try to upload more often then every six months. **

**I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter a very long time and I'm really sorry for the delay and glad that most of you still are sticking around for this chapter. You'll have to remind me about uploading earlier, or I might just forget about it! Okay, i promise I won't forget about this story any time soon in the future. Promise. **

**So please, enjoy. Plus, I don't own anything.**

* * *

Irregular breaths pained her throat as she tried her hardest to breath in the thin air in the iron cell that currently was her prison. If she'd been at full strength then she'd probably be able to escape the cell without hesitation or difficulties, but at her current power-level it was impossible.

Dirty red hair fell in sweaty lines across her shoulders and face hiding most of her facial features in shadow. It had once been elegant, beautiful, long and fiery red, almost glowing like the two suns of her home-world but now it had been shorn from its beauty into a short messy cut. It didn't reach more then a little longer then her shoulders, the bangs just as long as the rest of her hair keeping her eyes hidden from the world.

Her eyes. She hated her eyes. Its color was burning right through her every time she saw them. They weren't the once friendly color that burned for her friends friendship, now they burned with hatred and anger. They burned with the want for revenge. Her eyes had no longer iris nor pupil, now there were nothing but green eyeballs that rested in her eye-sockets.

She heard the heavy footsteps far before they reached her cell and she knew what was going to come now. Now was the day, now was the time for her to do her escape. But she still didn't know where she was going nor what she would do when she did find her freedom. The question was forever branded into her mind and she just could help but feel like she was actually breaking.

She laughed; it was a dry laugh, not funny nor lively. After three years she was finally starting to break. How'd it take so long? Why'd she not given up earlier? She had no answer to her own questions and didn't know if she wanted an answer when she thought about it. Even though her want to not know she very well, deep inside, unknowingly, knew the answer to her questions.

Her friends. She'd hoped that her friends would come for her, but she had to face the facts that when no one came for her she knew that they wasn't even missing her anymore. Had they already forgotten her? Was she that easy to forget? She'd thought that at least one of them would remember her when she left but it wouldn't be the first time she was wrong.

The large metal door opened and she looked up into his whole black eyeballs and smirked. He walked over to her and grabbed the long chain connected to a collar around her neck and pulled her up on two shaky and almost powerless legs. The large iron shackles around her hands and up to her elbows keeping her them invisible for the outside world were heavy and almost dragged her hands down to the floor but she refused to give in to them now of all times.

She was surprised when she'd gotten the news of her transport. Never had she believed anyone would give her the opportunity to escape the dreaded prison to see the beauty of the cold and heartless space outside. How much she didn't want to admit it, she had missed it to a very big content of her heart, or what was left of it at least.

It was unusual that a prisoner of Plagiarius Carcerem were to ever be transported away from the prison. It was as rare as unheard of and those who ever got the opportunity to get transported were hailed as highly prized people with a big meaning for the universe.

Her head lowered she watched out of the corner of her eyes how prisoners, aliens from different worlds and parts of the galaxy, were clasping the Claram made bars, a material thousands times stronger then the iron and steal used for spaceships. They were all watching her with big eyes and she could faintly hear the whispers of inmates as they discussed quietly where she could possibly be taken. An inmate at PC were never released, it had never been heard of in the history of the prisons existence.

She wasn't really scared of what awaited her on the other side of the large iron doors away from the isolation cells where she'd been placed only after her first day at the prison. She didn't know what was behind it as she'd been transported to the S.K.A (Semotus Karajan adposita, which translated to Crazy, Isolated Inmates)-department from the other end of the never ending corridor but she almost couldn't hide her curiosity.

Ever since she'd been transported to S.K.A she'd been locked up in that cell of hers just like every other inmate that had been deemed to dangerous to have the luxury of walking freely in the small free-parts of the prison.

The prison itself wasn't really that bad if you followed the rules, but it was following the rules that was hard as you didn't get to know the rules until you broke them. When breaking the rules you were tortured until they had to drag you over to the Heat-and-Freeze rooms as it was called at the prison where you were to spend a certain amount of time depending on your crime without food or water. If you died, you were blessed but if you did not you were cursed and imprisoned at the S.K.A-department.

On the other side of those doors, she knew her freedom awaited her. She knew a new life was on the other side of those metal doors and that if she played her cards right, then she would be free from trouble all her life-time if she did indeed do the right tricks and plays. The only problem that stopped her now was that she was mostly clueless to how her plan would look like. It wasn't as simple as "As soon as those doors open, I'll bust out of here!" 'cause, that would clearly not work unless you had some kind of super speed plus the ability to fly and breath the air of space, which was technically, no air at all, and to her lose at the moment, she had neither except for the ability to breath in space and that wouldn't get her very far.

The damp lights of the S.K.A-corridor were almost so dark that it was impossible to see, so when the metal doors opened up and the lights of the outside poured out and onto the Tamaranian prisoner she had to close her eyes and shield them with her cuffs as the light stung worse than any knife.

The alien guard that held onto the chain dragged her with him as he walked through the doors as she stumbled after him. He didn't stop in his phase to wait for her to catch up to his speed and walked on having her stumble behind him to keep up.

When her eyes had gotten at least slightly used to the new bright lights she inspected her surroundings. It was a large hangar, if she could place it right. There were a large metal door over at the far end of the room where, if she was right, it connected to space and kept the eternity out. There were large ships stationed in the hanger as well, way too many for her to count but clearly every ship was guarded as if they were as precious as another life.

The alien guard talked to another guard and held up the chain as if to show that she was still there. She growled at them when they looked at her and looked away wanting to spit on the ground, but her throat were to sore and dry. The guards kept talking until the other nodded for them to continue and they walked on towards one of the large transportation ships.

She couldn't help but grin. They played right into her hands.

She inspected everything around her when she cooperated to see if anything could be used accordingly. There was just one thing that she hadn't expected with, the man standing waiting by the transportation ship. He wasn't a guard at PC, clearly. He was way too young and thin built. He couldn't be older then the Tamaranian herself, probably younger so.

He spoke in a similar alien language as the guards and the guard nodded, though hesitating to hand over the chain to the stranger. He said something and the strange man touched the helmet he wore and laughed before he spoke again this time in a joke-like tone. He must've said something to ease the guard because the guard laughed as well and handed over the chain willingly. The guard nodded before he turned around and walked off.

The Tamaranian woman looked after the guard before she narrowed her eyes at the stranger holding her. She could see his eyes behind that helmet and she didn't like them. It wasn't because they were harsh or cold, it was the warmth inside of them that made her feel at ease that she didn't like. His eyes had the same green color as her own just that his still had pupils and iris' something her own hadn't.

He motioned for her to move onto the ship without saying anything but she could feel him eye her from behind when she walked onto the ship with him behind her. She could feel how he was unsure of trusting her which caused her confusion. Why would he want to trust her in the first place?

The metal doors close behind them and he forced her to sit down on one of the seats in the ship before her let go of the chain, attaching it to a large hook in the roof and walked to the cockpit. This time he spoke in a language that she could faintly make out similar to her own, but she couldn't pick up any familiar words in the sentences he spoke. She didn't have to though as he soon returned back to her sitting down in front of her.

She felt how he looked her over, probably at her outfit but she didn't complain, any sane man would look at her outfit instead of her, the thing only covered her private parts, leaving most of her stomach, arms, shoulders, neck, back and legs exposed to the naked eye. Her feet were bare though except for a pair of purple ankle bracelets in the same purple color as her outfit, made out of the same Tamaranian material both of them.

He frowned before he looked for something under his seat before her wrapped a large white blanket over her shoulders much to her surprise.

"They haven't treated you well, have they?" he spoke and she could only stare at him when he spoke in her own language, Tamaranian.

She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head for her to be quiet. "Don't speak, I'll get you something to drink and someone to remove those shackles from you."

He disappeared into the back of the ship and she could only stare after him in surprise. She was surprised at his kindness and care, he hadn't yelled at her nor had he hit her, he had handed her a blanket... to cover up? Why had he done that?

He returned later with a bottle of what she presumed was water and put it at her lips. She hesitated for a moment before she drank the liquid and drank it up when she could feel the water in down her throat and sighed at the calming and soothing feeling of water in her sore throat.

She tasted her lips and tongue for a moment before she looked up at him, he still had that helmet on. "Why?" Her voice was raspy and still dry plus was she unused to speaking but she needed to know his intentions.

He frowned again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what it sounds like, why?" she said and wanted to cross her arms but it was an impossible task with the large shackles.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me," he said as he reached for his helmet and removed it. His hair was fiery red, the same color as her own once had been and stood out from his head in unruly locks. His eyes were the same green as her own used to be and his skin was a bright orange tone that she recognized seeing many solar-systems ago, it was a traditional skin-tone for Tamaranians, just like her own skin was the same but a little paler tone, but she couldn't quite place where or when she'd seen it. "I recognized you directly though."

She frowned and looked at him confused. What was he talking about? Why was he so familiar to her, she was sure she'd never met him before. Was he maybe a person from her old life? Not possible, he must be at least five years younger then herself, but if so, then he must be only sixteen of age. Then what was he doing here, in a space-ship with a dangerous criminal as herself? She didn't understand!

Suddenly catching her off-guard the doors to the back slid open and a blond woman walked in. Her eyes were a neon green color, the same color as her large green round ear-rings, but her skin color was the same color as the two Tamaranian's. The only differences about the woman was that she was clearly elder then the two and that her large blond hair stood out almost thirty centimeter from her head, both up, down and to the sides.

"You needed my help?" the woman said and walked over to the teen, she was also speaking Tamaranian. She sat down in front of the prison-ed girl and looked over the shackles for a moment before he hands started to glow a faint yellow, orange tone that reminded of the rays of the sun and the shackles soon fell of down onto the floor. "See, that wasn't hard was it?"

The teen rolled his eyes. "Thank's, Zirral," he said and noticed the surprise in his companions eyes. He pointed to Zirral and the girl nodded. "She's also Tamaranian, don't worry. She's not so bad I promise. All that's bad about her is her mother's-instincts."

Zirral rolled her eyes at the teen's words and shook her head turning to the girl who now was staring at her hands, it was clear that she had not seen her own hands in a while, both based on the look on her face and the length of her nails.

"Don't worry, sweetie, Ry'll inform you on the details and then I can help you get pretty again, okay?" Zirral said as she picked up the handcuffs and walked out the room leaving the two together alone again.

"Ry'?" she asked and raised an eyebrow. "Is that your name?"

"No, it's a nickname," he said laughing. "My names Ryand'r."

Everything suddenly crashed own as things fell into place and for the first time in what felt like an eternity tears fell down her dirty cheeks leaving long trails of tears. She had recognition written all over her face as her hands flew up to her mouth covering it. It was her own brother who was sitting before her. Her baby-brother she hadn't seen in over ten years that was now sitting before her. She couldn't hold the tears as they continued to fall down her face.

He frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked and before he could realized she moved, the blanket had dropped off her shoulders and she hugged him tightly. He couldn't move in surprise.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," she whispered and hugged him tighter, this time he hugged her back.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you in a place like that, Kori," Ryand'r said and let go of her, reaching for the blanket and wrapped it around his four years older sister's shoulders. "Now we need to get you cleaned up. Don't want to sound mean but you clearly look like shit, Koriand'r."

She rolled her eyes. "Try being locked up for three years and let's see how you look," she said and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

Ryand'r couldn't help but laugh, glad that his sister hadn't lost all herself in PC.

* * *

**There, not really what you thought would happen, is it? Well, this story isn't really all that kind heart-ed and I will be using characters from the comics as well. I'm really sorry if I don't make them as they are in the comic books, it's been a while since I read them so they may be a little OOC but I'll try my best. **

**This probably wakes a few questions, right? Well, I don't know how long or short this story will be seeing as I started it quite a while ago but I'll try my best to make it to your liking, please now R&R. **

**Hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
